


Melting Snow

by Illumesia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumesia/pseuds/Illumesia
Summary: Winter came faster than expected and Akira and Goro are going on a date.Only for one of them, it doesn't go quite like he originally thought...





	Melting Snow

The first signs of winter came faster than expected.  
Leaves were falling from the trees and the weather became rather cold. Also noticeable were the slightly annoying Christmas songs that kept replaying on the radio. Despite all that Goro preferred the winter, just because he could stay inside more often in a cosy atmosphere. That’s why the former-detective was sitting in his favourite little café looking at the cute barista in front of him.

It has been a year since the whole Phantom Thieves incident and Goro still doesn’t quite know how he is even alive. He made the promise to their leader and tried his best to resist his cognitive self; he felt his body feeling numb and passed out. Just when the brunette thought it was over, too. When Akechi woke up, his head felt like shit and noticed he was at a place unfamiliar to him. Sae-san told him that after they found Goro’s body, they brought him to a local hospital and apparently, he stayed unconscious for three whole months. The Phantom thieves defeated Shido, there was the whole Mementos thing that Sae-san tried to explain, and, in the end, the Thieves were the heroes of their story.

It didn’t surprise Akechi that after two weeks of recovery, his former-team found him. He was kind of nervous and scared of their reactions, thoughts and feelings.  
_What if they didn’t want him around?_  
 _What if they, and especially Akira, hated him?_  
_What if he was better off dead after all?_  
He told them everything about his past, his motives and he apologised for everything he had done. Goro didn’t expect forgiveness from the Thieves but after he was done speaking, they all gathered around and gave him a big group hug. He did not understand this, why would they forgive him? Even Futaba-chan and Okumura-san, whose families he hurt, forgave him in their own way.  
And so Goro found himself a nice group of friends and he even got something extra out of it…

“Goro~”

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and looks up to where the sound was coming from.  
His boyfriend was standing two inches away from his face, he could even smell the new shampoo they bought a few days ago.  
“You’re spacing out again”, Akira said with a little chuckle and Goro felt his cheeks turning red.  
He cleared his throat “I’m sorry, Akira. I was just remembering stuff from the past for a moment. Um, what were you saying again?”  
“I was asking you if you were free on Sunday.” Goro mostly spent his Sundays reading and trying to take it easy from work but he thought that one day doing something different wouldn’t hurt. “I think I can manage to have some free time. Why do you ask?” Akira began to smile and said: “Because you’re going on a date!”

\------------------------------------------

“You know, when you asked me on a date I didn’t expect ice-skating to be the thing.”  
While Akira was busy trying to change his shoes into skates, Goro decided to look around the place while he was waiting.  
They were at an ice rink somewhere in Shinjuku and since it was almost Valentines day the rink was available for everyone instead of giving their regular classes.  
The rank was large and really had an ice-hockey feel to it even though it was decorated with lights to make the rank more romantic.

“Well, we both have the day off and Sojiro gave me these free tickets, I thought it would be a great idea to have a date after stressful weeks. It also seemed a good idea to not do this on Valentine's day, because I know you don’t like crowded places.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Goro smiled at his lover and watched him standing up.  
The boys walked towards the ice and Goro noticed that Akira was wearing the scarf that he gave him for his birthday a few months ago. He wanted to give him a special gift that year, and Ann had told him that nothing is more special than a gift that is self-made.  
So, Goro started some knitting lessons and after a month he made a decent black and white scarf with the initials A and G on it. Akira looked so happy when the brunette gave him his present so seeing him wear it during their ice-skating date made him look even cuter.

Speaking of ice-skating, Goro has never actually ice-skated before.  
He just never had the time or money to try it when he was a child, but how difficult could it be? Even children could do it so it should be easy for a former detective prince.

Akira was the first one to enter the rink and smoothly glided around the side waiting for his boyfriend. See? Even Akira could do it, there is no need to worry at all. Goro set his first step on the ice and when he felt confident enough he brought his other leg in as well, but then it happened…  
His skates acted on their own, moved in every direction except the right one. The former-detective panicked and before he knew it his body fell on the ground.  
“Goro, are you alright?” Akira asked in a concerning tone and moved towards the laying body.  
“E-everything is alright, Akira.” He stuttered while trying to stand again. “It has been a while since I last ice-skated. Don’t worry about me, just give me some time to get used to it again.”  
The raven nodded and swiftly moved around the rink again to get used to the ice as well.

_Okay Goro, no reason to panic right now, so what if ice-skating is more difficult than I had originally thought? I just need to take my time and-_  
After Goro finally stood up facing the wall, he tried to push himself a little to have some momentum and make a turn. What he didn’t expect was that instead of moving forward, he was gliding backwards.  
_Oh no, oh no, plan B! plan B!_  
Goro panicked to grab the wall again, but he was too far away and fell again.

With a feeling of defeat, Goro Akechi tried to search for his boyfriend in the crowd.  
Akira was just gliding away, sometimes even trying to do a little twirl.  
Of course he is so good at it, there isn’t anything that the man couldn’t do after all.  
_What a show-off._  
Then the two boys locked eyes with each other and Akira decided to finally help his lover.

“Soooo, how’s the ice-skating going?”  
Akira grinned at him while trying to help the brunette to the wall again.

Goro sighed, “Okay, you’ve got me. Maybe I can not skate after all.”  
Why does he feel embarrassed about it? Why is his face getting all red?

“Aww honey, it’s alright. Here, I’ve got you.”  
Akira gently grabbed his lover’s arms and pulled him towards the ice.

“W-w-wait, Akira! I don’t think this is a good id-“

When Goro noticed he wasn’t falling yet, he looked around and saw he was actually skating.  
They went slowly and carefully gliding over the ice, ignoring everyone around them at the rink and absorbed in the moment.  
“See? It isn’t that scary! Or are you scared of my marvellous skating skills?’’ Akira grinned. ‘’No worries, Goro. We can grab one of those support cones for you and you will be as great as me at skating in no time.” He teased.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Goro looked down at their feet and saw that Akira actually was ice-skating backwards.  
Even so, he tried to mimic his lover's movements.  
_Step and glide. Step and glide. Step and… glide. Step and-_  
While concentrating on his attempt at skating, the brunette heard a soft laugh and felt a hand slowly raising up his chin.

“Eyes up here, darling~”

At the moment those two locked eyes again, Goro felt so many emotions at once.  
Them.  
So close to each other, it felt more intimate than it should be and when the former-detective looked into those silver eyes he could only think of one word;

home.

\--------------------------------------------

“We should ask Ryuji and the others next time, as well.”

“And let them laugh at my ice-skating skills? No, thank you.”

After a long day of gliding on the ice, the two boys were sitting at the local bar at the rink waiting for their orders to arrive.  
Akira tried to teach his boyfriend the trick of ice-skating and even with some struggles at the start, Goro knew eventually how to skate a bit on his own.  
The raven will remember those sparkling eyes whenever Goro felt proud of his own achievements.

“I can’t believe you knew from the start I couldn’t skate at all and just left me there.”  
Goro watched his boyfriend grinning, while he scrolled through the photos on his phone they made a while ago.  
“What can I say, you first have your ego shredded before you ask for help.”  
Well, Goro couldn’t deny that, but he won’t ever say that out loud.  
“Even so, you could at lea-“

“Two hot chocolates with whipped cream?”

“Yes, those are for us.”  
Akira smiled at the waitress as she set the drinks down onto the table.  
The brunette took his drink and slowly blew in it so that it will cool down.  
“I’m still surprised how addicted you are to sweets. You will get diabetes someday.”

“What do you mean? You ordered the exact same.”

“Yeah, but I’m only tasting what my boyfriend likes so much.” Akira smiled and after he blew his chocolate he took a sip.  
Hm, not bad at all once in a while, the raven thought to himself.  
From the opposite side, he felt two eyes staring at him intensely.

“What’s wrong, love? Is there something on my face?”

At that response, Goro only grinned at him and leaned forward over the table.  
Carefully so that he wouldn’t bump his drink over and pressed his lips gently against his lover’s.  
When Goro returned to his seat, he licked the whipped cream off his lips which he stole from Akira’s.  
This time it was the raven’s turn to feel embarrassed and felt a blush coming.

Goro winked at him.

“That’s a thank you for your great lessons, Sensei~”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Goro!!  
> So, I actually had this fanfic planned to be finished around Valentine's day but then exams happened and now I'm posting it on Goro's birthday.
> 
> A huge thank you to my friend Kitana (@kitanawfandoms) for beta-reading this!


End file.
